1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel quinolinyloxadiazoles of the following formula (I), their processes for the preparation, herbicidal compositions and the use of said compounds as herbicides and plant growth regulants. ##STR2##
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of certain quinolinecarboxylic acid derivaties as herbicides is known in the art. For example, in the Af Chem New Product Review-Volume VIII, 1990; W. L. Hopkins Author, William L. Hopkins AG Chem Information Services, U.S.A. describes two quinolinecarboxylic acids known commercially as Quinclorac and Quinmerac. Quinclorac of the following formula(C) and Quinmerac have been disclosed in Ger. Offen. DE 3,639,837 and Ger Offen. DE 3,703,113.
Besides its activity on several weed species, Quinclorac possess a specific effectiveness against Echinochloa species. ##STR3##
But, inventors of the present invention have discovered that certain novel quinolinyloxadiazole derivatives are highly active and more selective herbicides or plant growth regulants which are particularly useful for selective control of barnyardgrass species in upland and paddy rice with greater safety.
The object of the present invention is to provide compounds which are useful as herbicides, particularly those for use in paddy fields and herbicides containing the said compounds as active ingredients.